The Story Of Dark Angel
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: After Apocalypse, Rogue leaves the institute, Remy joins. Five years later, Apocy is back, and Xaiver enlists the help of two omega class mutants, who bring more people to fight and a big surprise. ROMY ON HIATUS
1. Leaving Xaiver Institute

The Story Of Dark Angel

Prologue

AN:Well, I promised myself that I would wait a while until putting up a new story, but I just can't wait with this one. Ya see, after I saw Cajun Spice, I asked myself,"Self(I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me where that's from), why were Rogue and Remy acting decent to each other while in New Orleans, while on the train, Rogue was extremely pissed at Remy?" Well, since I could think of no good reason, I decided to make a fic, with a reason of my own. This is that story.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Major Parings:

Romy

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Logan/Jessica(My OC from Underworld)

Some Sabertooth/Sydney(Another OC from Underworld)

Later in the fic, Elektra/Matt(DareDevil)

Minor Pairings:

Jonda

Jott

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Also Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC Death Dealers from Underworld)

Juliet(A very important OC)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

AN#2:I'm changing Rogue's age to 18,(Well for understanding terms(You'll understand this later), so she's already graduated.

Now, the story....

* * *

The sun rose this morning to greet a cloudless sky this morning spreading light over the once dark land as it did every morning. A woman sighed and turned over in her sleep as the light hit her from the balcony windows. Seeing that the woman could not sleep anymore with the light, she groaned and opened her eyes revealing two beautiful, emerald colored eyes. 

After adjusting her eyes to the light, the woman ran a hand through her auburn hair with the two white stripes framing her face.

The woman, Marie her birth name, but goes by Rogue was probably the most famous person in the world. She did defeat the great mutant Apocalypse a month previous.

Rogue pulled back the covers, and walked over to the balcony doors, intent on shutting the curtains, and getting a few more minutes of sleep, but two steps from her bed, and her body immediately disagreed with her when she felt a wave of nausea.

She ran to the bathroom, and promptly began to throw up, everything she had eaten the previous day. After she finished, she washed her mouth out, and cleaned herself, while wondering what had caused her to throw up.

She wasn't sick, she couldn't with her ability to bring back previously absorbed powers, and Logan's healing ability was among those powers, Kitty didn't cook dinner the night before, the list went on.

Then, she summed it down to one thing it could possibly be, and right now, she was wishing she was wrong. She would go to the store, and see if she was right, but she'd do it later. When everyone was at school.

She walked back to her room, and got dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans, and a tank top with long silk gloves that nearly reached her shoulders. She was a little more at ease with her powers now, with new hopes that she could control it.

She walked down to the kitchen and saw it was already full with people, getting a bite to eat before they went to school. Rogue was so happy that she graduated. She didn't have to worry about homework, exams, projects, or when she would be harassed by her human classmates.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down next to Logan. She grabbed a bagel off the table and spread some cream cheese over it while Logan passed her one of the sections of newspaper as he did every morning. Rogue ate her breakfast in silence, reading the newspaper, only looking up to bid good morning to her former roommate Kitty, and her best friend Wanda who sat down next to her.

She and Wanda chatted for a few minutes, as Rogue read out loud some of the newspaper articles that were about her, when Jamie walked over to them.

"Morning Rogue, Wanda."Jamie said to them.

"Mornin' suga'."Rogue said, while Wanda nodded to him in response.

"Umm. Rogue, could you drive me to school this morning? Scott and Jean are busy."Jamie asked.

"Sure. Meet me in my car when ya're ready. I have to stop by at the store anyway."

"Okay. Thanks Rogue."Jamie said, skipping off to get his things ready.

* * *

After dropping Jamie off at school, she headed off to the market. 

She walked in, and instead of heading to where she really needed to go, she headed to the snack aisle. For some reason, she had had the strangest craving for Swedish Fish.

She got two bags of the minis, before going to where she needed to go.

She sighed as she picked a pregnancy test of the shelf. She prayed to whatever entity was out there, that she was wrong even if the fact that she had missed her period, and was throwing up in the mornings for the past week and a half.

She paid for her things, and headed back to the mansion.

She was lucky, because when she come back, Charles was in his study with Hank and Ororo, Logan was out, and everyone else was either at school, or doing something else of their own accord. '

She walked to her room, and once she was in her bathroom, she took out the test. She did what was written on the directions, and sat on the ground near her sink, waiting for the results.

She leaned her head on the wall, and thought back to the only reason that she could be pregnant.

Remy.

Remy was the only reason that she could think of.

When they were on the train together, the very first night, Remy had accidentally touched her. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

They went too far than Rogue thought they would that night, sharing their minds and bodies with each other. Rogue wanted to kick herself for doing it, but with her not able to touch for so long, she couldn't help it.(This will all be explained soon).

Remy had promised her many things that night. He had told her that he would always be there for her, and he would help her control her powers after everything was over and done with.

Rogue sighed. She wanted to smack herself for believing the self appointed King of Hearts that he would be there for her. But when he had given her the card, which she still kept with her, she believed that he would come.

She was dead wrong.

After Apocalypse, they had a large banquet in honor of the defeat of the mutant. Everyone was there, and the closest Remy got to her that whole day, was when he put a hand on her shoulder in the picture. He avoided her the rest of the time, not saying one word to her.

It was like she didn't exist to him, and that hurt her. A lot.

He left after the banquet, and nobody had heard or seen him since.

That was a month ago.

It took Rogue only a week to know that she was just a one night stand like other girls Remy had encountered.

She looked at the clock, and saw that the test should be ready. She picked it up, and looked at it.

Positive.

'Gawd damnit.' She thought to herself. She was pregnant.

She slumped down, and leaned against the wall again. She didn't want to tell anyone about this. She couldn't tell Charles, he'd be disappointed in her. Logan would just go out and kill the Cajun. If she told Kitty, she'd tell everyone else in the mansion, and she wanted this to be quiet. If she told Hank, everyone would get suspicious as to why she was always in the med lab. And Scott would have a cow, and then he and Jean would lecture her on how this was a bad decision, and she should get an abortion.

Rogue would never do that. She had gotten pregnant before, but this was different circumstances. She had been married, and was happy(Don't worry this will all be explained). She had lost her first children, and wasn't going to get rid of this one. No matter what.

'What am Ah gonna do?'She thought to herself.

She sat for a while, just contemplating what she would do.

She knew that she had to leave, but what would happen if Remy came back? She would want him to know that she was carrying his child even if he wanted no part in her life.

After contemplating for a long while, she decided that she would wait for a month, and if he came back, she would stay, and tell everyone. If he didn't, she would leave, and go to her family in Hungary. They would take care of her.

* * *

Rogue sighed. A month had passed, to the day, and Remy didn't come back. She couldn't stay here anymore. She had noticed that some of her tighter jeans were getting a little tighter, and everyone was getting a little curious about her odd cravings, and mood swings. She had to leave. 

That night, Rogue was standing in front of her mirror, looking at her back.

In between her shoulder blades, were two, tiny black wings. She had noticed them three days ago, and they were ever so slowly growing. Soon, she guessed that she would have full grown wings like Warren's.

Rogue sighed and put a sweat shirt on over her black halter top, which she had to wear, so she wouldn't squish the wings.

She pulled a duffel bag out from under her bed, and began throwing as much stuff as she could in it.

She put her things in, even taking the team photo with her along with a very large photo album that Xaiver had given everyone last Christmas.

Once she felt like she had gotten everything, she took one last look around her room, before sending a telepathic message to the professor,_Thanks for all ya've done fer meh prof. Please don't come lookin fer meh. If there's a problem, Ah'll know. _

Then, she flew away.

* * *

Charles Xaiver was sleeping when he was awakened by Rogue's message. He sat up and sighed. He thought there was something going on with her, but he didn't say anything. Now she had left, and he would have to tell everyone in the morning. 

'Tomorrow is going to be a fun morning.' Charles thought. He knew that he was going to be needing Aspirin in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Charles called everyone into his office to break the news. 

"Well, now that everyone is here, I can tell you what is going on."

"Wait, like, where's Rogue?"Kitty asked.

"That is what I want to talk to you all about. (Pause) Rogue left last night."

"WHAT!?"Was basically his response.

"I guess Rogue needed a break from the mansion. So she left."

"HE probably kidnapped her again."Scott said, referring to Remy.

"Mr. LeBeau didn't take Rogue again. I can tell you that she left on her own accord. And we are not to look for her."

"Why?"Kurt asked.

"Those were her wishes, and we mush respect them."

"I still think that Gambit took her again."Scott said.

"He didn't. We haven't heard from him for two months anyhow. She left on her own accord. That is all. You're dismissed."

Everyone left the room, and Charles could feel the sadness emanating from his students.

He was REALLY going to need that asprin.

* * *

AN:Well, that's it. I know that some of you might be a little confused by some things, like Rogue already had children, and was married, but I will be explaining that in the next chapter cause I have this whole past with Rogue and the Vampire species. That will be in the next chapter, and then you should understand things a little better, and in the next chapter we see where Rogue went. Vampire land here we come. 


	2. Welcome To Vampire Land, And A New Recru...

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 1

AN:WOW. I got 12 reviews for the prologue. I'm glad everyone likes.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Major Parings:

Romy

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Logan/Jessica(My OC from Underworld)

Some Sabertooth/Sydney(Another OC from Underworld)

Later in the fic, Elektra/Matt(DareDevil)

Minor Pairings:

Jonda

Jott

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Also Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(A very important OC)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

AN#2:I'm changing Rogue's age to 18,(Well for understanding terms(You'll understand this later), so she's already graduated.

Review Answers:

**Southern Gal 8:**Thank you. Glad u like. Did u see the extended version of Underworld? It's really good.

**Flygurl:**Thanks

**RouGeY:**The vampires are Rogue's family. They can't possible mess up the story.

**EvilWhiteRevan:**I'm glad you like my story. Email me on how you think Rogue was already married. I'd like to know what you think and if it is close to what I put.

**RikaTabithaStarr:**Yeah. Definitely

**enchantedlight:**Thanks.

**azycat:**Rogue is going to be a super mutant of the sort. She's just gonna get full control of her powers which makes her really powerful. You're probably the only person I know of that likes the whole super mutant thing.

**SickmindedSucker:**Poor Rogue. I will be putting up why Rogue is so mature, probably in this chapter. I love Underworld so much, I just had to put it in a cross over with XME.

**silky black:**I kinda don't like Remy too, but it will have a happy Romy ending. The beginning half of the story will be based on Rogue and the characters from Underworld, and DareDevil. Rogue and Remy will be more focused on later. Also, Rogue is more than just a vampire. You'll see in this chapter.

**ishandahalf:**I'm glad my story intrigues you.

**IvyZoe:**Yeah, Rogue is getting wings. And she can control her powers that she previously absorbed. No, she can't control her absorbing power. This chapter should explain the Vampires.

**Demonkitty2007:**Well, here's your update. The wings are an evolution of her powers. It should be explained soon.

Now, the story....

* * *

It was late at night when Rogue had finally reached her destination. She only made one stop in London after flying almost all day to take a small break and eat, before continuing her flight to Hungary.

She lightly touched down at the gates of a very large mansion.

She smiled slightly before pressing the call button on one of the pillars holding the gate.

"Identify yourself."Said the person in the security booth inside.

"It's Rogue. Please tell everyone to meet me in the foyer."She replied.

"OH! Rogue! I didn't know you were coming. I'll tell everyone you're here. Go right in."

"Thank you."

The gates then began to open, and she passed through them, walking up the driveway to the doors of the mansion, silently walking past all the security people and their dogs.

When she reached the large black doors of the mansion, she pushed them open to reveal a busy foyer of men and women alike talking and smoking.

Then, from the top of the stairs on the right side of the foyer, Rogue saw five people walking down it.

One of the women, who had auburn colored hair and green eyes as bright as Rogue's own spotted her first.(Jessica)

She smiled, and began walking down the stairs faster. When they reached her, the woman immediately hugged Rogue and said,"Rogue how are you? We weren't expecting you to come! How's your father?"

"Fine mama. Sorry I didn't call. I have some things I need to talk to you about."Rogue replied.

"What's going on?"A woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes asked.

"I just need to talk with you about some things Selene. And I thought you would be happy to see your one and only sister after all this time."Rogue said with a smirk.

Selene hugged her and said,"I'm just curious."

"Why don't we go to the library and talk."A woman with light brown hair and bright green eyes said.

"Yeah Elektra."Rogue said to the woman.(Elektra from DareDevil)

They entered the empty library, and sat down,"What's wrong Rogue?"The man in the group asked.(Michael)

Rogue looked down into her lap, sighed and said,"Well, Ah'm pregnant."

They all looked at her in shock,"Marie?"A woman with light red hair asked.(This is Sydney)

"Rogue. Maybe you should explain this from the beginning."Selene said slowly, trying to absorb this new piece of information.

Rogue told them all her story from after Remy kidnapped her, to the incident on the train, to him ignoring her, to when she took the pregnancy test, to when she left.

They were all silent until Elektra said,"I have half a mind to kill that Cajun right now. How dare he? I thought his Tante Mattie taught him better than that."

"Relax Elektra. Does your father know about this?"Jessica asked Rogue.

"No. Ah left with out tellin anyone. Not even Logan."

There was a short period of silence, when Michael said,"Well, I think that I should give you a proper pregnancy test, after we tell Lord Marcus and Lady Erika that you are here."

"I agree. Erika will be very happy to see you."Sydney said.

"Alright."Rogue said.

After Rogue saw the lord and the lady, Michael gave her the test, and Michael explained to her that she was indeed two and a half months pregnant.

Once everything was done with, Selene showed her to her old bedroom, they walked in, and Selene said,"So, are you going to go back to the Institute any time soon?"

Rogue sat down on her bed and said,"Ah don' think so. Logan'll kill Remy, Scott will have a cow, an' Ah'll be lectured beyond belief. Ah just wanna stay here."

"Well, this is your home. And you're right. Dad WILL kill Remy. I would too if I was in his place."

"So would Ah, but Ah'm just the victim, an' it was mah fault."

"You know, I think we should just blame Kraven and Mystique. They started all this."

Rogue smiled slightly,"Yeah, lets blame Kraven and Mystique."

Selene then left to leave Rogue to her own thoughts when there was a light knock on her door,"Come in."Rogue said.

The door opened, and a woman with blonde hair walked in,"My Lady."Rogue said, bowing her head to her.

"Rogue luv, you don't need to do that when there's no one around. I just wanted to say hi to my old best friend."Erika said.

"It's good to see ya too Erika."Rogue said, standing up to hug the woman.

Then, they both sat down on Rogue's bed, and Erika said,"So, do you have a picture of this guy?"

Rogue sighed,"Ah knew ya'd ask. Yeah, Ah have one."

Rogue then pulled the team picture out of her duffel bag and handed it to her,"It's they guy with his hand on mah shoulder."

Erika looked at it,"He's attractive."

"Ya begin to worry me when ya say that."

"Why?"

"You said that when Selene showed ya the picture of Michael, and when Elektra showed ya the picture of Matt. I thought ya were with Lord Marcus, LADY Erika."

"I am. But there's nothing wrong in looking. Selene and Michael are all over each other, and Elektra ran away from Matt 'for his own safety'."

"Yeah. And Remy wants nothing to do with me."Rogue said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyone who is stupid enough to leave you is well, stupid."

"Erika, Ah must say that Ah love ya logic."

"Why thank you."Erika said jokingly, and the two began laughing hysterically.

"Rogue, there was a reason I came to visit you, and it wasn't to talk about love lives of you and your family, even though it's a lot of fun."

"Why ya here then?"

"I have something for you."Erika said, taking a small box out from behind her.

"What is that?"Rogue asked curiously.

"Something I had Kahn work on for you. A gift."Erika said, handing her the box.

Rogue opened it, and saw a black leather necklace, with a red jewel in the center,"Wow, it's beautiful. Kahn did this?"

"Yeah. But the necklace isn't really the gift. It's what is does that's the gift."

"What are ya talkin' bout?"Rogue asked.

"Put it on."

Rogue put on the necklace, and immediately felt something different. Control.

Erika then put her bare hand on Rogue's face, and said,"That's what it does."

Rogue was at a loss for words. She just pulled Erika into a huge hug, and said,"What about mah otha powers?"

"Kahn told me it only lets you control your absorbing power, and you can use everything else. He also told me that you can use these powers without touch."

"What?"

"You can use the absorbing powers with thought, and they won't feel themselves being absorbed."

"Oh mah Gawd. Ah neva thought this would happen. Thank ya."

Erika smiled,"Of course. You deserve it. I have to go. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Kay. See ya tomorrow."Rogue said.

Once Erika left the room, Rogue began riffling through the things that had piled up on her side table.

Once she found what she was looking for, she picked it up, and leaned against the mahogany headboard of her bed.

She looked at the item, which was a picture frame with a very old black and white picture that was starting to turn yellow of herself and two girls who looked to be about five years old.

She lightly traced her now ungloved finger over the images of the girls, and a tear rolled down her cheek. The picture was of her and her two daughters almost two hundred years ago.

It was taken a year before they were slaughtered by their own great grandfather when he attacked their home.

(For all of you who have seen Underworld, Rogue is Selene's sister from when she was telling Michael about her past.)

Rogue put the picture down, and got ready for bed. She wasn't going to loose this child like she lost Elisa and Alexandra(Those are the names I gave the daughters.)

* * *

Kitty was sitting in the common room, watching a movie with Lance, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and some of the other new recruits.

Kitty was probably the most effected by Rogue's leaving two months ago. They were best friends, and roommates for most of the time Rogue was at the Institute.

She heard the doorbell ring, and after no one moved to see who it was, she got up, muttering something about lazy friends not getting up to answer the door.

She opened the door and glared at the person on the other side,"Like, what are you doing here?"

"Hello t' y' t' chat. T'ought we weren' enemies no more."Gambit aka Remy LeBeau replied.

"What are you doing here?"Kitty repeated.

"'m here t' see de prof. Can Remy come in?"

"Like fine, but no funny business or I'll like, tell Scott you're here. He'll love that."Kitty said sarcastically.

They headed up the stairs, doing their best not to alert Scott and the others of who was here.

As they were walking Remy asked,"Didn' se ma chere in dere. Where i' she?"

Kitty grimaced when he said ma chere but said,"I'll, like, let the Professor explain it to you."

She was about to knock on the door to Charles' office, when she got a telepathic summon to send Remy in.

She put her hand down, and said,"Go right in."Before heading back downstairs.

Kitty sat back down in the common room, to see that nothing had really changed. She sat back next to Lance who said,"Who was at the door?"

"No one important."Kitty said.

That was a good enough answer for him.

* * *

Back in Charles' office, Remy entered the room,"Have a seat Gambit."

Remy did, and said,"Y' don' have t' call Remy Gambit. 'm not wit Mags anymore."

"And that brings me to ask why you are here?"

"I wanna join de Xmen."Remy stated.

"Well, while I welcome you, I do want you to know that some people might not be as welcoming considering what happened in New Orleans."

"If y' mean de Badger an' Cyclops, Remy doesn' care bout dat."

"I know that. Maybe they will be able to get over that, but it won't be easy."

"Oui. Remy knows. But deres anot'er t'ing Remy wants t' ask y' bout."

"Go right ahead."Charles urged.

"On de way t' y' office, Remy asked de chat where his chere was. She say dat y' would explain i'."

"Well, I believe that you are talking about Rogue, and I have to tell you that she left two months ago."

"Why?"Remy asked, shocked.

"That I do not know. Some of my students believed you had kidnapped her again, but she sent me a message before she left saying that she wanted to be left alone."

"Well, Remy didn' kidnap de fille again. Bu' it is sad dat Remy doesn' get t' see the fille now dat he's a member of de Xmen."

"Well, that is quite true, but I do believe that we should tell everyone of your arrival."

Once everyone had arrived Scott almost exploded at seeing the former Acolyte,"What are you doing here?"

"'m joining de team."

"WHAT!? Chuck how can you let this Acolyte join the team after he kidnapped one of our own."Logan exclaimed.

"Knowing him, he probably kidnapped Rogue again."Evan said.

"Remy didn't kidnap Rogue. Hasn' seen de fille since he left after Apocalypse."

"And-why-should-we-believe-you?"Pietro asked.

"I, like, believe him. Rogue, like, said she didn't want to be looked for, and she probably just, like, left on her own."Kitty said, surprising everyone by standing up for Remy.

"T'anks chat."

"Don't make me, like, regret standing up for you."Kitty said with a glare that could have scared Logan.

"Remy don' t'ink he did anyt'in t' make y' regret dat chat."

"Well Mr. LeBeau, welcome to the Xmen."Charles said.

* * *

AN:Well, that's chapter. I know that some things may be confusing, and that's why I am going to put up a little family tree at the bottom of this AN.

Next chapter will cover the last five months of Rogue's pregnancy, and the birth of Rogue's daughter.

Family Tree:

Viktor(the elder from Underworld) had two daughters, Sonja and Jessica.

Sonja and Lucian(Logan's brother)(Both deceased) got married and had Elektra.

Jessica and Logan got married and had Rogue, then Selene.

Rogue married a man named Aaron, and they had two daughters(Elisa and Alexandra). (The three of them are deceased.)

Logan and Lucian are brothers, making Elektra Rogue and Selene's cousin.

Logan and Lucian's brother Viktor(Sabertooth) married Sydney, making Sydney Rogue, Selene, and Elektra's aunt.

I hope that clears things up. Tell me if there is anything that confuses you.

Also, I will be leaving for camp for a week and a half, and won't be able to get to a computer. I put up another update in all three of the stories I am working on as soon as I get back.


	3. The Birth Of Juliet And Happenings At Xa...

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 2

AN:WOW. People really love this story. I haven't had this many reviews for two chapters in a story ever. I thank all my reviewers. And I'm sorry this took so long. I was away.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Major Parings:

Romy

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Logan/Jessica(My OC from Underworld)

Some Sabertooth/Sydney(Another OC from Underworld)

Later in the fic, Elektra/Matt(DareDevil)

Minor Pairings:

Jonda

Jott

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Also Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(A very important OC)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

AN#2:I'm changing Rogue's age to 18,(Well for understanding terms(You'll understand this later), so she's already graduated.

Review Answers:

**SickmindedSucker:**Yes that was Viktor. Rogue is actually older than two hundred years old, because that is how old Selene is, and Rogue is much older than her. Rogue is actually around 700 years old. There is a 500 year gap in-between Rogue and Selene's birth.

**EvilWhiteRaven:**No, Rogue isn't a slow ager(I just made that word up), she is a hybrid. Her mother Jessica is a Vampire, and her father Logan(Wolverine) is a Lycan.

**ishandahalf:**Her past is crazy and depressing. It will be a lot of fun for me to write it. Her full past will be revealed when she goes back to the Xmen, but that won't be too many chapters later. Remy does make me very mad, and I have a whole reason as to why he totally blew her off at the banquet.

**lutter:**Underworld rocks. There's gonna be plenty of Romy later, once Rogue goes back to the Xmen. I'm glad that you like how I incorporated Underworld into the Xmen world. Logan is perfect for being Rogues's father because no one knows really how old he is. In my story he is roughly 1200 or 1300 years old. But it's possible to do that when no one knows his real age.

**MCLBLUE:**Rogue is a Hybrid and a mutant. I'm glad you like my story.

**silky black:**Yeah, bittersweet Romy. I just love Rogue and Selene being sisters. They are really alike, both lost family members,(Lucian, Sonja, Elisa, Alexandra, Aaron, and for a time Selene believed her parents, and Rogue were dead), They look alike with the hair, etc.

**ThessalyD:**I'm glad you like my story. I'm also glad that you like this being a crossover and you tend to not like xovers.

**Anigen:**Yea, Logan is Rogue's father and he might think she's w/ her family, but I have no excuse 4 y he doesn't check.

**IvyZoe**:I'm glad u like Underworld, and Marcus is married to the servant from the movie, Erika. Michael is with Selene. I'll get to why Remy was such an ass soon. Please bear with me. Logan knows he's Rogue's dad, and Rogue is a Hybrid, which is half Lycan, and half Vampire, which makes her able to live without drinking blood, and go out during the day. I will also be explaining the wings soon.

**Southern Gal 8:**I'll be explaining the wings eventually.

**RebelRogue127:**Yeah, I know it's a little confusing, but once Rogue's past is explained, things will be a lot more clear.

**Enchantedlight:**Thanks.

**EmeraldKatsEye:**I'm glad you like it. I hope it won't disppoint.

AN#3:While I was away, I got about 5 chapters written, so I'll be getting the chapters us pretty quickly.

AN#4:Well, I just wanted to get a couple of things straitened out. First thing is, is that Logan and Jessica are Rogue's parents. Jessica is a Vampire, and Logan is a Lycan. That makes Rogue a Hybrid, which is a mix of the two species.(Like Michael). Being a Hybrid makes Rogue be able to go out in daylight, and she doesn't have to live off blood. Hope that clears some things up.

Now, on with the story...

* * *

Rogue was sitting in one of the many living rooms of the great mansion in Hungary, her feet resting on the coffee table, reading a magazine.

It had been four months since she had left the Institute, and she had quickly went back to her old routine of staying awake at night, and sleeping during the day.

Rogue sighed, not being able to concentrate on her magazine, so she threw it onto the table in front of her. She knew from the Death Dealer meetings that she had attended, that Kraven's list of ally's was slowly growing.

That was never a good thing.

Rogue then shifted her position on the couch, because her wings were getting a little cramped.

In the four months that she had been home, her wings were slowly growing, and now they were full size.

She had asked Michael why she grew wings of all powers, considering she could have grown fur and a tail instead of wings. Michael said it was because the gene for wings was very prominent, unlike the others.(AN:Well, that's the reason for the wings that you all wanted.)

Rogue also realized by accident that she could shoot off the feathers of her wings like spears, and she could also fill the spines with a poison to make them more dangerous.

Rogue groaned in annoyance. She had nothing to do. Selene, Elektra, Michael, her mother, and Sydney had all gone out to look for a supposed base that Kraven was staying at. That left Rogue by herself because she was on maternity leave from the Death Dealer team.

Rogue would have visited Erika on a night like this, but she went out to buy something.

"Hey, you bored or something?"Rogue heard from the doorway.

Rogue turned around, and saw Lady Erika standing in the doorway with what seemed to be a small bag in her hand,"Ya bet Ah'm bored. What's in tha bag?"

Erika moved into the room, and sat down on the couch next to Rogue,"It's a gift for you."

Rogue raised an eyebrow while Erika opened the bag, and handed her a book.

Rogue read the title,'Most Popular Baby Names from the Past Decade', and raised an eyebrow again.

"Well, I thought I should help you pick out a name for your little girl, since you're having some trouble."Erika explained.

"Thanks."Rogue said with a smile,"Well, we can narrow it down to girls names, so lets get started."

* * *

Selene, Elektra, Michael, Jessica, and Sydney walked in from their hunt to see Rogue and Erika sitting in the living room looking at a long piece of paper, and an open book right next to them,"What are you doing?"Sydney asked.

"Picking out a name for Rogue's daughter."Erika replied.

"Ah got it!"Rogue suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone then looked over to her, she was smiling happily, and Jessica asked,"What did you...get?"

"Mah baby's name!"

"And what are you going to name her?"Elektra asked.

"Well, after going through about ten letters of the alphabet, ah finally decided on a good namen...Juilet."

"Juliet? That's a nice name."Michael said warily, Rogue's hormones were a little out of whack considering she was pregnant, so they had to be careful with what they said around her.

"Ah know. That' whay Ah chose it."

"Did you choose a middle name?"Selene asked.

"Well, Ah chose three."

"Three?"Sydney asked.

"Yeah. Her full name will be Juliet Elisa Alexandra Marianne Le-Howlett."Rogue said, hoping no one noticed she had almost said LeBeau.

Elektra did, but she wasn't going to press her about it with everyone in the room. She would talk to her about it when she was alone.

* * *

Elektra was walking down the hallway towards her room, when she was Rogue's door ajar.

She walked over, and saw Rogue curled up on her bed, or as curled up as you can be when you're six months pregnant. Elektra thought she was asleep except she noticed that Rogue was sobbing slightly, two pictures clutched in her hands.

Elektrs walked in, and saw that the pictures were of Rogue and her daughters, and the other one was when she was with the Xmen.

She sat down next to Rogue, and put a hand on her shoulder,"You alright?"'

Rogue sniffed slightly, and turned to her cousin,"Ya don't know how hard it is to loose a whole family, and have to leave your other family just cause of an accident on a train."

Elektra sighed. Rogue had a really hard life, and deserved some happiness. She probably would have been happy if Remy hadn't left her,"You're right....I don't know, but I do understand how hard it is to loose loved ones. I'm so sorry."

"Ah know,"Rogue said smiling saddly,"But Ah still miss 'em."

"You seemed very happy with the Xmen."

"Yeah, but Ah never showed it until that picture was taken,"Rogue took something out of her bedside table drawer and handed to Elektra,"That was from a few weeks before Remy took meh ta New Orleans."

Elektra looked at the picture in her hand. It was Rogue sitting with Kitty, Jean, and some of the other girls. Rogue was off to the side by herself, trying to read a book. It was clear to her that her cousin wasn't happy.

Elektra looked at the other picture again.

Rogue still looked a little annoyed, but obviously a lot happier.

Elektra's eyes moved to the man standing behind Rogue with his arm on her shoulder.

Remy.

He was the reason that she was happier in the picture, and why she was happier altogether.

He was also the reason for her sadness. He promised he would be there for her, but he ignored her and left without a word.

"Elektra?"Rogue asked, shaking her cousin out of her musings about a man her cousin obviously still had feelings for.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss him?"

"What?"Elektra asked.

"Do you miss Matt?"

This question caught Elektra off guard,"Yes I do. A lot."

"Then why don't you go see him? Let him know you're alive?"

"Because it's safer for him. I don't want him to get involved with this feud."

"Then why did you leave him your necklace?"

"To remind him to always have hope."

Rogue smiled,"Thanks Elektra."

Elektra pulled her cousin into a hug,"Of course."

* * *

(Three months later)

"Get this thing outta meh already Michael!"Rogue yelled.

Rogue, Michael, Elektra, Selene, Jessica, Lord Marcus, Lady Erika, and Sydney were all in the makeshift delivery room below the mansion. Rogue's water had broke at about three in the afternoon.

Now, ten hours later, everyone was still with her, and Rogue was getting a little antsy about getting her daughter into the world and out of her body.

"OK Rogue, she's almost out. When I say three, I want you to push down, as hard as you can."Michael said, as everyone else tried to calm Rogue down.

Rogue nodded,"OK. 1, 2, 3 push!"Michael said.

Rogue pushed, and seconds later, there was a very loud crying noise,"Congratulations Rogue. You've got a girl."Michael told Rogue who was leaning back against the headboard of the bed panting.

A few minutes later, Rogue was handed a little pink bundle.

* * *

At the Institute, Remy, Logan, Lance, John, Piotr, and Pietro were all sitting on the back porch, having their weekly poker game.

Remy was in the middle of dealing the cards for a new round when something suddenly broke through his mental shields.

He moved his hand to his temple, massaging it lightly,'What in de hell could've broken through m' shields when de prof. can' even?'He thought.

"You OK mate?"John asked, after seeing his friend stop dealing.

"Oui. 'm OK."Remy replied as he continued dealing, still wondering about what had just happened.

* * *

AN:Well, that's the chapter. As you all can see, I'm back from camp, and It only took me two days to put up this chapter. School starts in about two weeks, so I'll try to get as many chapters out as I can before school. Then updates will get a little more spaced out. I will try to post about every week. 

So, how did you all like this chapter? If you're curious, the Matt that Rogue and Elektra were talking about was Matt Murdock(sp?) from DareDevil. He'll be in the story later. Well, Rogue's daughter has been born, and I'll describe her in the next chapter. Hmmm. What was that with Remy in the poker scene? You'll have to wait a little while to find out, but I would love to hear your guesses.

I'll update soon.


	4. Apocalypse Is Back

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 3

AN:Well, here's another chapter for you. I'm glad that you all like the story so far.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Major Parings:

Romy

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Logan/Jessica(My OC from Underworld)

Some Sabertooth/Sydney(Another OC from Underworld)

Later in the fic, Elektra/Matt(DareDevil)

Minor Pairings:

Jonda

Jott

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Also Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(Rogue's daughter)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

Review Answers:

**silky black:**I'm glad you like my fic. And maybe there is a connection between Remy and Rogue. You'll have to read and see. About the name, I'll explain where the three middle names come from when Rogue goes back to the Xmen in chapter 4.

**enchantedlight:**Thanks.

**ishandahalf:**I'm glad you like. I think Juliet is a cute name, I'm glad you agree. Maybe it was the baby who broke Remy's shields, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry. Remy will have a good explanation for his stupidness.

**MCLBLUE:**Thanks.

**X2P3:**Rogue got her wings from it being a prominent gene in her DNA. Prominent mutant genes show themselves. The accident isn't really important to the story. Let's just say that she was startled, and shot of some feathers. From the end of the last chapter, Rogue had been gone for seven months. Well, Remy will find out that Rogue is a Hybrid(half-Vampire and half-Lycan. She's not all Vampire.) when she returns to the Institute.

**Princess:**Thanks.

**SickmindedSucker:**Yep, the baby is born. I'm glad that you agree that Juliet is a cute name. Maybe what happened to Remy was because of Rogue, maybe it was because of the baby. Hell, maybe it was because of Apocalypse(Highly unlikely though), you'll just have to wait and see.

AN#2:I know it may seem that in the story the timeline is going from months at a time, but that should change by the end of this chapter.

AN#3:In this chapter, I will be adding some comic characters to the story, along with some of my other OC's. I'll put my OC's bio's up on my bio page, so you can read them.

* * *

Now, the next chapter...

Rogue smiled as she moved the blanket and saw a beautiful pair of red on black eyes staring back at her,"Welcome to the world little one."

"She's beautiful."Jessica said, running her hand through her daughter's sweat ridden hair.

"She has very... interesting eyes."Marcus commented.

"They're her father's."Rogue replied, her face rid of emotion while thinking about Remy.

Then, they heard a crying noise again. Everyone looked down and saw Rogue's daughter's eyes turn completely black, before the red irises returned,"Well, we know she's a Hybrid, and isn't taking after her aunt."Rogue said with a smirk.

"Hey!"Selene said, whacking her sister lightly on the arm.

"Hey, no hitting the woman who just gave birth."Sydney said, mock glaring at Selene.

Selene just rolled her eyes, and Rogue said,"Thanks."

"So Rogue, what's the name?"Michael asked.

"Juliet Elisa Alexandra Marianne Howlett."Rogue replied.

(AN:I know that I already told you her name in the last chapter, but three months have past, and Rogue could have changed her mind.)

* * *

(Five years later. I don't really need to go through the next five years with Rogue, and her daughter. I just want to get to the good stuff.)

Charles Xaiver was sitting in Cerebro looking for any mutants that could use some help, when some alarms started going off. He started pressing a few buttons, and what he saw caused a frown to cross over his face.

He disconnected himself from Cerebro, and sent everyone in the mansion a telepathic summon,_Xmen, please join me in the Meeting Room. We have a situation._

* * *

Everyone was situated in the Meeting Room, curious as to what the problem was. A few minutes later, Charles, Magneto, Logan, Ororo, Mystique, and surprisingly Sabertooth walked in,."What's the situation Professor?"Scott asked.

"There has been a tremendous power spike in the temple where Apocalypse was originally found in Tibet. Also, there have been sightings of Mesmero with someone I am unable to identify."Charles said, as Ororo pressed a button on a tv screen that was disguised as a Monet.

The picture was of Mesmero, and another person who they couldn't see clearly, only showing part of his face,"I do not know much about the man with Mesmero, but I can tell you that he's not a mutant."

"Do ye have any information on him?"Rahne asked.

"None at all except he isn't a mutant."Charles said.

"So, is Apocalypse going to be harder to defeat now?"Todd asked.

"Yes. When he is released, his powers will be stronger than ever."

"Should we start looking for Rogue? I mean, yeah she told us not to look for her, and she'd know if there would be an emergency, but this is big."Lance said.

"She said that she would know, but what about Phoenix?"Scott asked.

"What do you mean Summers?"Lance asked.

"She didn't help us when Jean was taken over by Dark Phoenix, why would she help now?"

"Are you tryin' to say that my daughter's a traitor, Cyke?"Logan asked threateningly.

"No, just she didn't help us before, why would she come back now?"Scott replied nervously.

"Enough arguing,"Charles said,"There could be many reasons as to why Rogue didn't come back, but we can't argue about it now. And I already tried to look for her, and I couldn't find her."

"Vat's zat supposed to mean?"Kurt asked.

"It could mean a lot of things, but since I can't find the only other known mutant that can negate powers because Leech cannot fight, I decided that we are going to have to defeat Apocalypse by force."Charles began.

"How are we gonna do that with just us, yo?"Todd asked.

"We need to recruit more members. I already searched for some, and you need to pick them up,"Charles said and passed four folders to Scott and Jean,"Scott, Jean, you will be picking up the Braddock twins Betsy and Brian, along with Pete Wisdom and Sean Cassidy. Those folders have their information.

"Kitty, Lance, you're going to pick up Clarice Ferguson."Charles said, passing them a folder.

"Ororo, Hank, Kurt, you're going to recruit the Morlocks."

"Wanda, John, you're going to pick up Jonathan Starsmore."Charles said, handing them a folder.

"Jubilee, Tabby, Rahne, you're going to pick up Dani Pullaski and Mandy Pelton(My OC's)."

"What about those other folders?"Wanda asked, about the folders that Charles hadn't passed out.

"I will be recruiting these two mutants."Charles said.

"What do you know about them?"Kitty asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. I can tell you that they are both very powerful."

"How-powerful?"Pietro asked.

"They are both in the Omega Class of mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix."

Everyone glanced over to Jean. She was a very high up on the list of Omega Class mutants.

"Can you tell us anything about them at all?"Wanda asked.

"I can tell you that they go be Elektra and l'Ange Foncé."

"De Dark Ange?"Remy asked.

"Yes. I will be leaving for Hungary to find them as soon as we finish this meeting. If there are any problems, you can contact me on the Mini Jet."

* * *

Rogue and Elektra were walking back to the mansion when they heard a noise from behind them,"Who's there?"Elektra asked, as they moved into the shadows.

They saw the person was a man in a wheelchair. He wheeled closer to them and said,"My name is Charles Xaiver, and if you are l'Ange Foncé and Elektra, I need your assistance."

Rogue and Elektra glanced at each other and Rogue said,"What's the problem?"

"There is this very powerful mutant called Apocalypse. Five years ago, we managed to defeat him, but he has returned."

Rogue shifted, and moved out into the light and said,"It ain't gonna be easy to defeat him again Professor."

"Rogue!?"Charles asked in shock.

"Yeah Prof. It's meh."

"You've been here for the past five years?"

"Yeah, An' Ah think we have a lot ta talk bout.

"Oh, An' this is my cousin Elektra. Elektra, this is Professor Xaiver."Rogue said, introducing her cousin to her old mentor.

"Nice to meet you."Charles said, shaking Elektra's hand.

"Likewise."

They walked through the gates to the mansion, and Rogue telekinetically lifted Charles' wheelchair up the stairs,"It seems that you have gained some new powers."Charles commented.

"Yeah."

Elektra pushed the doors open revealing the large foyer with lots if people smoking, drinking, and mingling,"Are you having a party this evening?"Charles asked.

"No."Rogue replied, setting him down on the ground.

"You all live here?"

"The mansion is larger than is seems."Elektra said, pushing open another set of doors.

The two led Charles down to what he though was a basement, and they entered a room with a man an a woman sitting before them.

They stopped walking a few feet in front of them, and Rogue and Elektra bowed down in front of them.

"Who is this?"The man asked.

"My lord, this is Professor Charles Xaiver."Rogue replied after she and Elektra stood up.

"From the Xaiver Institute?"The woman asked.

Charles nodded, and Rogue said,"Professor, this is Lord Marcus and Lady Erika."

"Nice to meet you."Charles replied.

"What brings you to Hungary?"Marcus asked.

"Well, five years ago, this powerful mutant called Apocalypse was reawakened and attempted to turn everyone into mutants. We managed to defeat him when Rogue absorbed a mutant who can negate powers, and locked Apocalypse away once again.

"Now, he's back, and much more powerful. We need as many people as we can to stop him."

"We'll do what we can to help."Marcus said.

"Also, Apocalypse's accomplice has been seen frequently by this man,"Charles said, handing Rogue a picture,"We haven't been able to identify him, maybe you can help."

Rogue glanced at the picture, it clearly showed Mesmero, but the other man was in a cloak, and was very blurred,"You couldn't make the picture less blurry?"She asked.

"No, we don't have the technology to do so."Charles replied.(I'm not sure if they do or not, but what the heck.)

"Elektra, take to picture into the Security Room, and enhance it."Lady Erika said.

Elektra nodded, and took to picture from Rogue,"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Elektra returned with a worried look on her face,"We have a problem."She said.

"What?"Marcus asked.

Elektra handed the picture to Rogue and she muttered something that Charles couldn't understand, before handing the picture to Erika,"Oi."She muttered, handing the picture to her husband.

"I take it you know who it is."Charles said.

"Unfortunately."Marcus replied.

"Who is it?"

"His name is Kraven. He used to be a very influential person here."Rogue explained.

"This certainly changes things."Elektra said, mostly to herself.

"This must be why things have been so quiet lately."Marcus hypothesized.

"Professor,"Erika began,"With Kraven in the mix, we will give you all our resources at your disposal."

"I thank you very much, but I am curious as to why he is so bad, and he isn't a mutant."Charles wondered.

Marcus glanced at Rogue, who was biting her lip, and said,"Well, it's a rather long story, starting around the early seasons of the fifth century..."

(AN:Don't worry, I'll be putting a full history up in about two chapters. I just want to do it with all the Xmen, and it's too long to write twice. And for people that have seen Underworld, and know the history, be warned that I changed some things to match this story.)

* * *

"So all those stories are true? About Vampires and Lycans?"Charles asked, shocked.

"Well, a lot of them are, but a good number are untrue, except for the fact that the species exists."Elektra explained.

"What about the Hybrids? I've never heard of them."

"They've been kept secret, and there are also not very many of us out there. Only a handful exist."

"Do you know who the first Hybrid is?"

"Many believe that it is Rogue's sister's boyfriend Michael, but it really is Elektra. From what we know anyway."Marcus said.

"Yes. My parents were the only known people from the time to have a child of both species."Elektra explained.

They would have speculated more, but stopped when they heard the noise of small feet hitting the marble floor of the hall outside.

They turned around, and saw a little girl running toward them,"Momma's home!"She exclaimed, jumping into Rogue's arms, making it hard to see what the child looked like.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"Rogue asked with a smile on her face.

"Lotsa fun. Unkie Michael took me to watch him play poker with Adam, Brynn, Alix, and Hannah(Random Death Dealer),"She paused, noticing the Professor,"Who's that?"

Rogue turned them to face him,"This is my old friend Professor Xaiver."

Upon seeing the child, he immediately noticed her eyes.

Red on black.

Just like Remy's.

* * *

AN:Well, there it is, Charles has met Juliet. (Well, the rest of the meeting will be in the next chapter, but the important thing is that he saw her eyes.)

Anywho, next chapter has Rogue's return to the Institute, along with Juliet, Selene, Michael, Sydney, and Jessica.

Also, the Institute is going to be meeting Juliet, and finding out why Rogue left.

In the chapter after that, I'll begin the history, but since it is so long, I will have to cut it into two chapters.

Another thing, I am making Juliet talk in a mixture of French and English, just to make her a little bit like her father. I'll get into an explanation about that sometime in the story.

Plz review. I love hearing your comments. Makes me want to write more, which gives you faster updates. See, it's all a cycle of cause and effect.

Next chapter will be up soon.

P.S.I will be getting chapters up for The Chronicles of Rage, and Cretain SideEffects May Occur. Mostly Shrinking soon. I'm having a little bit of writers block on those two stories.


	5. Back To The Institute

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 4

AN:Well, here's another chapter for you. This chapter will have Rogue coming back to the mansion, and the Xmen will be meeting Juliet.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Major Parings:

Romy

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Logan/Jessica(My OC from Underworld)

Some Sabertooth/Sydney(Another OC from Underworld)

Later in the fic, Elektra/Matt(DareDevil)

Minor Pairings:

Jonda

Jott

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Also Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(Rogue's daughter)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

Review Answers:

**EmeraldKatsEye:**Yes, the plot does indeed thicken. I think my favorite part of the story will be everyone's reaction to Rogue and Juliet. Especially Juliet. Don't worry, it's in this chapter, and the next chapter.(Mostly the next chapter).

**ThessalyD:**I'm glad you like. I'll update as fast as possible.

**silky black:**I love your nickname for Apocy. It made me laugh a lot. Yes, Remy will meet his daughter in this chapter, but we will see his reaction in the next chapter. And I hope the entrance won't disappoint, cause I just got a new idea for it, just because you said you hopped that it would show that Rogue meant business.

**ishandahalf:**Yeah, I'm bringing them in. Unfortunately, they won't be major characters, but I will give them a few lines for you. The return to the Institute should be tons of fun. Especially their reaction to Juliet. Remy's reaction to her will be interesting, because of what she's wearing. Finding out Rogue's age will be a big surprise. Finding out about Rogue's husband will be a shock too, but you won't be getting your jealous Remy for too long, because he's dead.(It'll be explained).

**IvyZoe:**Yes, Rogue is l'Ange Foncé. Elektra's powers will explained in either this chapter or the next. Cyclops' problem is that he had a stick the size of a stretch limo shoved up his ass. I don't like him that much. I'm sorry that you are confused with the characters, but don't worry, these new recruits aren't going to be major characters.

**Anigen:**Glad you like. Don't worry, they're all going back to the Institute except for Marcus and Erika.

**MCLBLUE:**I'm glad you like how I made an original crossover. Actually, there is another Xmen Underworld crossover called Rivers of Blood by .

**enchantedlight:**Thanks

**Rogue Warrior Spirit:**Thanks. It's not easy to put a bunch of different people from different stories/movies into one.

**DaughterofDeath:**I will.

**Southern Gal 8:**I'm glad you like.

AN#2:Just a warning, there will be some cussing later in the chapter.

Now, the story.

* * *

"Rogue?"Charles asked in shock after seeing the girls red on black eyes.

"Professor, Ah'd like ta introduce ya ta mah daughter Juliet."Rogue replied.

"It's... very nice to meet you."Charles said slowly, doing his best to keep himself composed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Charles Xaiver. Welcome to Vampire Mansion."They heard from the entrance.

They looked at the entrance to the room, and saw Jessica and Sydney standing at the threshold.

"And what has gotten you so star struck?"Jessica asked, and then looked over to her daughter who was holding Juliet,"Oh."She said with a knowing smile,"I get it."

"So, what DOES bring you here?"Sydney asked, before introducing herself,"I'm Sydney by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm here because Apocalypse has returned, and Kraven is working for him."Charles explained.

"Lovely."Jessica replied.

"Sydney,"Marcus said, getting the Lycan's attention,"Go tell Selene and Michael to get packed. I also want you two(her and Jessica) to go with Rogue and Elektra as well."

Sydney nodded, and then turned to Charles,"Is Viktor there?"She inquired.

"Yes, how do you know him?"Charles asked.

"He's my husband."

"Really? He never said he had a wife."Charles wondered.

"He thinks I'm dead. That's the reason that he and Logan fight."Sydney explained.

"What do you mean?"Charles asked.

"When we were escaping Hungary, we got separated, and Viktor though I was with Logan and Jessica, and they thought I was with him(Sabertooth). When they met up again, Viktor accused Logan of leaving me to die. From what Rogue told me, they have still been fighting even now, years later."Sydney explained.

"Who're Logan an' Viktor?"Juliet asked, tired of being silent, and listening to the grown-ups talk.

"Logan's your grandpere, and Viktor's his brother."Rogue explained.

"Logan's your pere?"

"Yes."Rogue replied.

_She talks like her father. _Charles telepathically told Rogue.

_Yeah. She reminds me of him. _Rogue sent back sadly.

"You should go get ready to leave. I'll alert Kahn, and have him make sure that the Death Dealers are ready to fight."Marcus said, dismissing them.

* * *

They were all seated in the Mini Jet, and were in the air for about fifteen minutes when they were radioed by the mansion,"Chuck, you there?"They heard Logan ask.

"Yes Logan. What's the problem?"

"There has been a few more power spikes in Tibet, and there is evidence that a lot of people are going to Apocalypse's temple. A lot of us are beginning to think we should start searching for Rogue, unless you have a better idea."He replied.

"Logan, don't worry. I'm on the way back to the Mansion with the two mutants I told you about, they should be a big help. We won't need to look for Rogue."

"What are you planning Chuck? I'm beginning to think we might need an army to defeat Apocalypse again."Logan said.

"You'll see at the Mansion. And don't worry. If we need an army, I know where we can get one."Charles said, looking at the other people on the jet.

"Alright."Logan replied skeptically, cutting off the radio connection.

Meanwhile, Rogue was sitting in the row behind Charles with Juliet curled on the seat next to her, asleep,"So, I'm going to be the key to this fight?"She asked, having heard the conversation.

"You and your family will be a big help, but it won't be easy with all these Vampires."

"The Death Dealers will be of some help too."Sydney added from the row across from Rogue's.

"Yes. Marcus said they would be ready to fight when the time comes. Correct?"

"Yeah, but the thing is that your Xmen don't know how to fight against an immortal. Or how to defeat them."Jessica said.

"Would you be able to teach them in time?"

"Probably, but it won't be easy. Most, well all of the Xmen probably have never even touched a gun. They'll have to be willing to learn."Michael said.

"It's morally wrong for some."Elektra said.

"What about you? You all have killed before, don't Vampires have morals like we do?"Charles asked, curious about the culture of both of the immortal species.

"We have a different set of morals than you do. They're hard to explain."Selene said.

"Damn, is that the Mansion?"Jessica asked looking out the window an hour later.

"Yes it is."Charles replied.

"Wait. There's something going on outside. I just saw gunfire."Selene said.

Everyone looked out the window, and they saw the Xmen, and about thirty or forty other people fighting against them,"They were probably sent by Kraven."Elektra said.

Rogue unbuckled herself,"Ah'll handle this."

"You sure you can handle all of them alone?"Jessica asked.

Rogue took a few extra mags from her bag,"Yeah, Ah'll be fine. Just stay in tha mansion an' watch Juliet."

With that, she teleported out of the jet.

* * *

(AN:This is the scene where Rogue is going to reveal herself. I dedicate this part to **silky black **who wants Rogue to show her old teammates that she means business. I hope the scene doesn't disappoint.)

The Xmen had been alerted that there were people on the grounds, and that they were hostile, so they suited up, and went out to meet them.

They didn't expect them to have guns though, and anything they threw at these people didn't effect them.

The only people who seemed to know what they were up against were Logan, Sabertooth, and surprisingly, Rhane.

After about twenty minutes of fighting, they knew they were loosing, and were running out of options,"So wot in bloody 'ell should we do now mate?"Pete Wisdom asked Logan.

"We fight."He replied, after plunging his claws through one of the men.

_What does i' look like we're doing mate? Having a tea party?_ Jono replied sarcastically.

Logan glared at the two, and was about to retort when a woman with black wings, dressed in leather jumped in front of them, and began shooting at their adversaries.

The woman turned to the Xmen,"Get back! Phoenix, put up a shield."

Everyone started at her in shock. Now able to stop, the woman kept fighting,"Do as Ah say!"She called to them amidst the shooting.

Everyone did as she told, but they were still staring at her in shock. She sounded like Rogue. She had the same armband that Rogue did over her right bicep.(I'll explain this. Just wait for the next chapter.) She even had the same two toned hair as Rogue.

But it couldn't be her. Rogue didn't have wings, and she certainly did not run around in black leather, shooting like she was a pro. Right?

A few minutes later, this woman had taken out all of the men that they had been fighting. She turned around, and picked up one of the guns that she had dropped during the fight.

She put the gun in the holster inside her jacket, and walked over to the Xmen,"What?"She asked, after noticing that they were staring at her.

"Rogue? Is that, like, you?"Kitty asked, her eyes wide with shock at seeing her old roommate.

"Who do ya'll think it is?"Rogues asked with a smirk.

After about two seconds, there was complete silence.

Then, all the girls ran to Rogue, some squealing, giving her hugs,"It's nice ta see ya'll too. Could ya'll just back off for a sec an' let me breathe?"Rogue asked.

They backed off, and Sabertooth asked,"What the fuck was that frail?"

Rogue turned and glared at him,"Ya'll did not just call me a frail.,"Then, a wicked smile crossed her face,"Ah'm gonna tell Sydney."She said in a singsong voice.

Sabertoth crossed his arms over his chest,"Impossible, unless ya can contact the dead."

He shot a glare at Logan, who was about to say something when Rogue interrupted,"Or, ya'll can go inside, and quit arguin' over somethang so friggin' stupid."

She then grabbed the two mutants and dragged them inside the mansion with the rest of the Xmen following.

Inside they saw Xaiver with five other people, one holding a large bundle in their arms,"Syd?"Sabertooth asked in shock.

A woman with light red hair smirked,"Who does it look like? Her ghost?"

Suddenly, Viktor wrapped her in a very large hug,"Oi, missed you too."Sydney muttered.

"So, there's going to be no more arguing?"The woman with auburn hair like Rouge's asked.

"Guess so."Logan said, wrapping an arm around the woman, kissing her on the cheek.

"Umm, hate to be rude, but who are you all?"Scott asked.

"Well, why do we do introductions in the Meeting Room."Charles offered.

* * *

They entered the Meeting Room, Rogue and her family heading in first with the rest of the Xmen following.

They sat down, the one holding the bundle setting said bundle on the chair next to her.

Once they were all situated Charles said,"Well, as I said, I went to Hungary to get two new recruits. L'Ange Foncé and Elektra. What I didn't expect was seeing Rouge after all these years."

Rouge nodded, deciding that it would be best for her to introduce her family,"Well first, there's ,mah mom Jessica,"She said gesturing to the woman sitting next to Logan,"Mah aunt Sydney,"She gestured to the woman next to Viktor,"Mah little sister Selene, her ...boyfriend Michael,"This got a glared from her sister,"And mah cousin Elektra."

"I hate to say it, but Selene looks like she's older than you."Jean said.

"Yeah, we get it all the time."Rogue replied.

Selene moved her head to ask her sister in Vampiric,"(Aren't you forgetting someone sister?)"

"(Ah'll wait until she wakes up.)"Rogue muttered in response.

"What are you talking about?"Logan asked, hearing his daughters conversation.

"Nothing."The girls said together.

Logan raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when Jamie interrupted,"Umm, Logan, Sabertooth, how do you know Rogue's family?"

"Jessica's Logan's wife, and Sydney is Saberooth's wife. Logan and Sabertooth are brothers, makin Sabertooth mah uncle."Rogue replied.

"So, who are the two mutants that Xaiver was looking for in the first place, yo?"Toad asked.

"That'd be me and Rogue,"Elektra replied,"Obviously, I'm Elektra, and Rogue is l'Ange Foncé."

"So, who's that?"Kurt asked, gesturing to the bundle on the chair next to Selene.

(AN:Ah the moment of truth. The lovely meeting between Juliet and the Xmen. Fun. ;)

Rogue and Selene shared a look, and Rogue was about to say something, when the bundle rolled over, and fell off the chair.

Rogue visibly cringed, and Selene bent down,"You OK?"She asked.

"M' head hurts."They heard a little girls voice reply.

"You need anything?"

"Non."She replied, as Selene picked her up.

"Selene, please tell me she's not yours."Logan growled, glaring at Michael.

"No Dad, Michael hasn't gotten me pregnant. Yet."Selene replied with a smirk.

Logan started growling when Rogue said,"Don't worry Dad, they'll have kids after they get married. Anyway, she's mine."And she took the girl in her arms.

Remy's face fell. He still had feelings for Rogue, which was his main reason for joining the Xmen. Now, she was probably married, and had a daughter 'Well at least de fille has 'er figure. For someone who had a kid, de girl looks good in leather.' He thought.

Rogue sensed his feelings, and heard the thought, but just rolled her eyes slightly,"Everyone, Ah's like ta introduce ya'll ta mah daughter Juliet."

Juliet, who was rubbing her eyes, and hiding her face on her mother's shoulder, looked over to them,"Hi everybody."She said with a smile.

The first, and probably only thing they noticed were her eyes.

Red on black.

"Merde."

Snickt,"Flamin Hell!"

"Like, holly shit!"

"By the Goddess, when did this happen?"

"Oh my start and garters!"

"Rogue! How could you do THAT with an ENEMY! And an Acolyte, of all the enemies!"

(AN:Can anybody who's reading name everyone who said those six sentences?)

"Maman, what's goin on? Why're they yellin?"Juliet asked.

Rogue smiled at her daughter,"They're just surprised to meet you. I never told them you were born sweetie."

"Do they not like mes yeux?"Juliet asked, tearing slightly.

"Of course not sweetie! You have very pretty eyes. No one could not like them."Rogue replied comfortingly, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Really?"

"Of course babe."

"Je t'amie mamma."

"Je t'amie babe."Rogue replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Hey Cajun?"Kitty asked,

"Oui chat?"

"I'm beginning to regret standing up for you."Kitty said, glaring at him, and dropping the Valley Girl accent.

"Did Ah miss somethin'?"Rogue asked.

"Remy said when he came here that he didn't do anything to make you leave, and Kitty stood up for him. I think this was his fault."Jubilee said.

"Tanks petite."Remy muttered.

"(Umm, Michael?)"Rogue asked.

"(Yeah.)"

"(Could you take Juliet upstairs? I think there might be a very bloody World War Three soon.)"

"(Sure. Are you going to tell them everything?)"

"(Yeah. All stuff ya know.)"

He nodded,"Juliet, you're going to go with Michael and play while we talk about grown-up stuff, OK?"Rogue asked.

"OK."Juliet replied, hopping out of her mother's arms, and practically dragging her uncle out of the room.

Once they were gone, all hell broke loose.

* * *

AN:Well, there you have it. Next chapter:The beginning of the telling of Rogue's past.

Please review.

Also, I've updated my other story, The Chronicles of Rage. You should check it out.


	6. Rogue's Past, Part 1 Of ?

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 5

AN:Here's another chapter for my loyal readers. Hope you all like it.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Major Parings:

Romy

Selene/Michael(Underworld)

Erika/Markus(Underworld)

Logan/Jessica(My OC from Underworld)

Some Sabertooth/Sydney(Another OC from Underworld)

Later in the fic, Elektra/Matt(DareDevil)

Minor Pairings:

Jonda

Jott

Lancitty

Kurmanda

Also Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(Rogue's daughter)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

Review Answers:

**silky black:**I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was a little worried that Rogue's entrance wouldn't turn out well, but I'm glad you like it. And you were the one who inspired me to do it. Originally, I planned them to just walk into the meeting room, but have Rogue in the shadows until they said something like, who are you, or something uneventful. Yes, Remy is definitely going to get an earful. And about the people who shouted after seeing Juliet's eyes, the second one was Logan, not Pyro. I'll be nice and give you a cookie for trying. Don't worry, Rogue and Remy will have some alone time soon. I also have a sweet father/daughter scene between Remy and Juliet set up for sometime in the near future.

**Anigen:**Thanks.

**EmeraldKatsEye:**Yes, that's right. You get two cookies since you were the first reviewer to get them all completely correct.

**ishandahalf:**Yep, a very mature discussion. It will be lost of fun. Yes, it seem that the Rajun Cajun still has feelings for Rogue. Don't worry, I'm still angry at Remy too. Also, if you want to read another story with some Remy bashing because he did something incredibly stupid, you should check out my other story, The Chronicles of Rage.

**IvyZoe:**Remy will explain why he was such an ass in a few chapters. It depends on how many chapters I have to split Rogue's past into. Logan will definitely have a field day with Remy after all this. I'll explain how to kill a Lycan, and a Vampire soon(They are both slightly different). The people the Xmen were fighting were Vampires sent by Kraven. Yes, the bullets are the same from the movie.

**enchantedlight:**Thanks.

**Rika Tabitha Star:**Definitely

**Foxy-Glove:**Yes, you got them all right. Here's a cookie for you. I'm glad you like the story.

**Untouchablegoth:**Thanks. I didn't know that Underworld 2 was starting filming so soon. It's good to know.

**Bonita:**Thanks.

**Karakin:**Yeah, I've read your story. I think it's pretty good. Too bad you put it on hold.

**SickmindedSucker:**I'm glad you like, and you named everyone correctly. Here's a cookie for you.

**Rogue Warrior Spirit:**You got most of them right, except it was Logan, not Pyro here's a cookie for trying. Glad you like.

**Cheers Darlin:**Glad you like.

Now the next lovely chapter...

* * *

(Where we left off)

He nodded,"Juliet, you're going to go with Michael and play while we talk about grown-up stuff, OK?"Rogue asked.

"OK."Juliet replied, hopping out of her mother's arms, and practically dragging her uncle out of the room.

Once they were gone, all hell broke loose.

Everyone was talking, arguing, and asking Rogue a zillion different questions at once, while Logan was trying to gut Remy, but Jessica and Michael were doing to best they could to hold him back.

Rogue sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. Not that she expected it to be. She pressed two fingers to her left temple, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the room was silent,"Now, if ya'll want to be able to understand what's goin on, ya'll are going to have to shut up, and listen to what Ah have ta say. Got it?"Rogue asked.

They all nodded, and Rogue released their vocal cords,"Why?"Logan asked.

"You know why."Rogue replied.

The reason dawned on him, and he nodded, and sat back down.

"Well, since the rest of us DON'T know why, why don't you tell us."Scott asked.

"Well, in order to understand it, ya'll are gonna have to here mah history. And it's long. Get comfortable."

"Are you going to be able to tell the whole story?"Sydney asked.

"Truthfully? No. Ya'll will just have ta fill in for meh."Rogue replied.

"Well, Ah guess all this would begin in the beginning of the fifth century, in Hungary when a plague swept over the village that a Hungarian warlord named Alexander Corvinus lived in. He was the only survivor. Somehow, his body managed to changed the virus, making him the first true immortal.

"Now, Ah know that ya'll are thinkin' that he's just a mutant, but he ain't. He was the beginning of a whole new species.

"Years later, he fathered at least three children. All with this same trait. One bitten by bat, and one by wolf. And the other damned to walk to lonely road of mortality as a human."

"Am I correct in assuming that this was the beginning of the Vampire and Werewolf species?"Hank inquired.

"Yes."

"But, aren't they just myths? They don't really exist."Scott asked.

"Aye, but they do."Rhane replied.

"How would you know?"Bobby asked.

"I'm what ye would call a Werewolf, but we call ourselves Lycans."Rhane replied.

"Lycan?"Kurt asked.

"It's the proper term for our species."Sydney said.

"Are you all Lycans?"Jamie asked.

"No, Selene and I are Vampires, and Rogue Juliet, Michael, and Elektra are Hybrids."Jessica explained.

"What's a Hybrid?"Jean asked.

"A cross between a Vampire and a Lycan."Selene said.

"I've never heard of a Hybrid. Are the a rare species?"Hank asked.

"Very. Meh, Elektra, Michael, Juliet, and a friend of ours named Lord Marcus are most of the known Hybrids."Rogue said.

Everyone took a moment to absorb the information when Jessica asked,"Hey Rhane, what clan are you from?"

"I was born into the Hungarian clan, but after my parents died, I moved to the Scottish clan with Moria."Rhane replied(Sorry bout there being no accent, but I suck at her and Peter's accent. Bare with me.)

"Who lead your clan?"Logan asked.

"Lucian. Why?"

"Lucian's mah uncle."Rogue replied.

"Ah, that explains it a bit."Rhane replied.

"Umm, is it bad that I'm like, really confused?"Kitty asked.

"No, just let meh continue,"Rogue said getting back to the story,"Corvinus favored the Vampire side of his family much more than the Lycan. So, he made the Lycans serve the Vampires."

"Servants?"Wanda asked.

"Yeah. Also, Corvinus was strongly against blending of the species. Calling it an abomination."

"Would the crossing between the species be what you are?"Scott asked.

"Yes. And about two hundred years later, sometime in the seventh century, Corvinus died. No one really knows how, when, or where. And we don't have a body, but that left the Vampires leaderless.

"Three Vampires decided to create a sort of council, and they would lead. They were a sorceress Vampire named Amelia, the son Corvinus didn't have, but always wanted, Viktor, and Corvinus' grandson Marcus.

"The three of them made a concept of leapfrogging through time, where two of the elders would go into 'hibernation' while one was awake, and ruled. Every century, the ruling elder would go into 'hibernation' while another would be awakened.

"Viktor, the most powerful of the three had two daughters. Jessica, and his older daughter Sonja. They each had a Lycan guardian like everyone else. Their names were Lucian and Logan."

Everyone turned to look at Logan,"What?"He asked.

"You-were-a-servant?"Pietro asked, laughing.

"Yes. I was born into it. Problems?"Logan asked, unsheathing his claws.

"Nope. No-problems-here."Pietro replied, before hiding behind Fred.

Rogue rolled her eyes, and continued,"Logan was Jessica's guardian, and Lucian was Sonja's guardian. Over time, the pairs did the worst thing that they could do."

"What was that?"Tabby asked.

"They fell in love."Rogue replied.

"And.. that is bad, how?"Bobby asked.

"Logan and Lucan are Lycans, and Jessica and Sonja are Vampires. Not only that, but they are the daughters of the most powerful elder, who just happens to be adamant against breeding between the races.

"In tenth century, it that right Elektra?"Rogue asked.

Elektra nodded, and Rogue continued,"Well, in the tenth century, while Viktor was in 'hibernation', Sonja and Lucian left for what they told everyone was a hiatus from the mansion that they lived in, and secretly eloped, and soon after, they had a baby girl. Elektra."Rogue gestured to her cousin.

"Elektra was born as a Hybrid. Because of this, is she were taken back to Hungary she would have been killed, along with Sonja and Lucian. They decided that the safest place that she could be would be far away from Hungary, so the left her with two of Lucian's Lycan friends with lived in New Orleans(I know that New Orleans isn't that old, but we'll just say that these species are more advanced."

"Would Remy know who these people are?"Jean asked.

Rogue looked over to Elektra and smirked,"Ah'd have to think so. They left Elektra with a man named Jean-Luc and his wife Marianne. LeBeau."

"Quoi!?"Remy asked, shocked,"Dats impossible."

"Trust me, it's possible."Rogue replied.

"How?"Remy asked.

"Tell me this, when were the New Orleans Thieves Guild established?"

"Sometime in de 900's."He answered.

"Who were the original leaders of the guild?"

"Jacques an' Natalie. What's de point?"

"Ah'm getting ta it. Who were your father's parents?"

"...Jacques an' Natalie? Si(So)?"

"What do ya think?"Rogue asked, getting a little impatient.

"Fine, den if y' know dat mon grandpere an' grandmere were in fact de guild founders, den y' kin tell Remy who de firs' member of de guild who wasn't family was. Even Remy don' know dat."

Rogue sighed. Remy was being really stubborn,"Elektra was."She replied.

"Y' have no proof o' dat."Remy stated.

"Actually, we do."Elektra replied.

Remy raised an eyebrow, and Elektra slid the armband that was on her right bicep off her arm. Remy's eyes widened as he saw the tattoo of the Thieves Guild. Everyone in the guild had it.

It was a playing card wreathed in flames, and on the card, instead of a number or picture of the royal cards, or a joker, but all for of the card signs overlapping in the for corners, and the center. Under it said,'Guilde de Voleurs de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane. Elektra Howlett, Voleur Principal. Premier Membre de Non-Famille '

Remy sat back in his chair in defeat, and muttered something to himself.

Rogue and Elektra heard what he said, and smirked to each other,"Ah have one too, if ya'll want ta know."Rogue said.

That caused Remy to sit up again,"Y' part of de guild t'?"

Rogue nodded, and took off her armband, revealing the same card, just different words. Hers said,'Guilde de Voleurs de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane. Marie 'Rogue' Howlett, Guilde Matron:1378-1640 '.

Remy's eyes widened as he read the writing under the card,"Y' were de guild leader for almos' t'ree hundred years?"

* * *

AN:Well, that's the chapter, interesting new development huh? I'll put up the translations in the next chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry that this one was a little on the short side.


	7. Rogue's Past She's A Slut? Part 2 of ?

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 6

AN:Here's another chapter for my loyal readers. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer:Oops, I've been forgetting it for the last chapters. Now people, I want you to use your brain. If I owned Xmen, there would be lots more Romy, Lancitty wouldn't have so many problems, and Jonda would actually exist. As for Underworld and DareDevil, well, I don't own those either.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(Rogue's daughter)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

Review Answers:

**Cheers Darlin:**Thanks.

**SickmindedSucker:**Yes, very interesting it was. Rogue's past is hectic, not to mention long and sad. It's gonna take a couple of chapters to finish. I'm glad you like.

**silky black:**Yeah, too bad for him. You would expect Remy to be the older influential one, but that's Rogue. Gotta love pulling Demi More's. I can see Remy as a father. He was raised by Tante Mattie, who taught him everything. And speaking of Rouge's history, I have a very funny part that's going to be put in in one part of her past that has to do with water-guns, Remy's brother and cousins, and streaking. You'll have to wait and see when I put it up.

**ishandahalf:**Yep, she's showing Remy who's boss. He is taking it well on the outside, but he does know how to mask his feelings. I'll do my updating as quickly as possible, but when school starts, I'll only be able to update on weekends. Too bad I don't have Pietro's powers. I could have the story finished in a day.

**lutteur:**Thanks.

**EmeraldKatsEye:**Yes, Rogue's past in the guild changes things. Matt will be coming very soon, I promise.

**Cyberlink42:**Yeah, but he'll talk to Rogue about it later, with out certain people around coughcoughLoganandScottcoughcough

**enchantedlight:**Thanks.

**oracle:**Thanks.

**Anigen:**Thanks.

**sweet:**Thanks.

**xX-BlAzEXx:**Thanks. I'm flattered.

AN#2:Since school is starting for me next week, I will only be able to post on weekends, but that means the chapters will be longer, and written a bit better, since I have plenty of time to write them.

AN#3:Just a warning, I know very little about how things go in the Thieves Guild, so I'm going off what I know, and what I add.

AN#4:Also, for all who want to know, I just saw Resident Evil:Apocalypse, and it rocks! But that's not the point. As some of you may know, I have a story called The Chronicles of Rage that is a xover with Resident Evil. Since I saw the sequel, I decided I wanted to add it into my fic. So, I am going to be re-writing The Chronicles of Rage, and making it better. I also want to redo it cause it hasn't gotten many reviews. Warning:Spoilers for Resident Evil 1&2.

AN#5:OK, just a little warning. I have a litle conversation in French in the end of this chapter, and since I don't know French, I used an online translator, so if anything is wrong, don't sue me.

Now, the next chapter...

* * *

(Where we last left our friends)

Remy's, eyes widened when he saw the dates on Rogue's tattoo,"Y' were de guild leader f' almos' t'ree hundred years?"

Rogue glanced over at her tattoo,"Yeah, Ah guess so,"She turned to Selene,"Ya know Selene, things like these make meh feel really old. Yer lucky that ya ain't mah age yet."

Selene rolled her eyes,"Thanks for the advice."

Rogue was about to say something, when Jubilee asked,"How old _are_ you?"

Rogue glanced over at Elektra who was trying not to laugh at the expressions that she was about to see,"Well, Ah was born in 1338, which makes meh 666 years old. If Ah counted right."

Everyone stared at her in shock, while Elektra was trying not to laugh. Jessica smirked,"Hun, I think you should continue to get their minds off your age."

Rogue looked around,"Guess ya right. Well, Afta leaving Elektra in New Orleans, Sonja an Lucian went back to Hungary. About two months before Viktor was supposed to go into 'hibernation' again, Sonja found out that she was pregnant again.

"She and Lucian decided that they would wait until Viktor went into 'hibernation' before leaving so no one would get suspicious."

"I'm guessing that that that didn't happen."Wanda said.

"Good guess,"Rogue said with a smile,"Anyway, from what Ah understand, about a week before Viktor was going to go into 'hibernation', as he was preparing, it seems he made a promise to his right hand, a man named Kraven."Rogue spit out his name in disgust, as Logan and Viktor growled hearing the name of their traitorous cousin.

(AN:Just for clearance sake, I know most of you who aren't very knowledgeable about Underworld might be a little confused as to why I said that Kraven was Logan and Sabertooth's cousin, but near the end of the movie, Lucian says to Kraven,"You may have killed me, cousin. But my will has been fulfilled regardless."(Or something along those lines, but he does call Kraven cousin) And since Logan and Sabertooth are Lucian's brothers, Kraven is their cousin. Hope everyone understands.)

"What exactly was this promise?"Scott asked.

"Viktor promised Kraven a choice of the daughters in his family as a wife. Seeing as Sonja was older, he obviously chose her.

"One night, about a week before Viktor was going into 'hibernation' Kraven went to Sonja's quarters to quote woo her. When he got there, he overheard Sonja talking to Lucian about her pregnancy.

"Kraven immediately told Viktor, and that very night, Sonja and Lucian were arrested, tried, and convicted of betraying the Vampire coven.

"They were also given their punishments to the crime."

"What were they?"Ororo asked.

Rogue looked over at Elektra, and saw that she was looking down, her face void of any emotion. When she looked over at her mother, she saw she had tears in her eyes, and was leaning on Logan for moral support. Rogue sighed,"Lucian was to be in prison for eternity, and Sonja...Sonja was condemned to death in the most painful way possible. For a Vampire at least."

Rogue paused and took a deep breath before continuing,"She was sentenced to death by burning in sunlight. And Lucian was to watch."

Everyone stared in shock. How can a father be so cruel?

"What about the child?"Piotr asked.

"Since it was only about a four month old fetus, it was still dependent on it's mother, and so it, well he burnt with her."Rogue replied sadly.

After a few moments of complete silence except for Jessica's soft crying as she remembered her sister's tragic death, Rogue continued,"That night, Lucian escaped, and the war between Lycans and Vampires began."

"At what time in history did this happen?"Hank asked.

"In the late eleventh century.

"In the early twelfth century, Logan, Jessica, Sabertooth, and Sydney decided that it would be best for them to fake their deaths and leave, so Jessica and Logan could get married and start a family, and so Sabertooth and Sydney wouldn't have to be servants anymore."

"But where would they go if their species are in the middle of a war?"Tabby asked.

"New Orleans. Ya'll are forgetting that's where Elektra was at the time, and she needed to learn of the fate of her parents.

"So, off they went. At one time, they had to split up, and Sabertooth went off on his own, thinking that Sydney was with Logan and Jessica."

"Well, Ah bet ya'll can guess that she wasn't with them. So, when the met up again, Sabertooth was furious, and accused Logan of purposely leaving his wife to die."

"Like, why?"Kitty asked.

"I was the black sheep in the family, so to speak."Sabertooth answered.

"More like species."Rogue said.

Everyone looked at Rogue confusedly, so she elaborated,"Lycans, Werewolves, what ever you call them, they are part of the dog family. Sabertooth's mutation gives him the appearance of a cat, and it is a well known fact that dogs chase cats."

"So, I had a fucked up childhood."Sabertooth added.

"Basically, and there you all have it. The Ninth Wonder of the World: Why Logan and Sabertooth have been fighting for the past nine hundred years."Sydney said.

"And the fighting ends now."Jessica said, in a tone that meant,'if you don't listen, neither of you will be getting any'.

"Like, what happened next?"Kitty asked.

"Well, after they split, mah parents went to New Orleans, and told them all what was happening across the Atlantic.

"Over the next few years, mah parents trained and joined to ranks of Master Thieves in the guild. Then, in 1338, Ah was born."Rogue said.

"Over the next few years, Ah trained to be a thief, and when Ah was sixteen, Ah joined the guild."

"Who was y' sponsor?"Remy asked.

"Your mother."Rogue replied looking at him.

"What's a sponsor yo?"Toad asked.

"It's basically someone who nominates you to join the Guild,"Rogue said,"Ah can't really say much about it."

"Afta bout twenty four years in the Guild, Jacques and Natalie heard that the guild branch in in Canada needed help, they decided that someone new had to lead the guild."

"Obviously, they chose you."Wanda said.

Rogue nodded,"But why didn't Jean-Luc take the lead?"Ororo asked.

"He and Marianne wanted to go with his father to learn more about guild politics."Rogue explained.

"What about you Elektra? Weren't you there longer than Rogue?"Amara asked.

"I was, but I didn't want to lead. Rogue is much better dealing with politics. I thought she would be a better choice."Elektra explained.

"So, Ah led for two hundred and sixty two years, before they came back, and Ah relinquished mah position ta Jean-Luc in 1640.

"A couple of years later, meh and mah parents decided ta take a break, so we moved to the London hillside(I don't know if London has a hillside, but what the hell). Then in 1816, Selene was born."

"Wait,"Hank said,"Shouldn't you be a Hybrid, Selene?"

"I should, but I'm not."Selene replied.

"But-how? Your-mother-is-a-Vampire,-and-your father-is-a-Lycan?-How-can-you-not?"Pietro asked.

Selene raised an eyebrow because she couldn't understand what he said, and Rogue explained,"Selene's a special case. No one's really sure why she isn't a Hybrid, but it seems that while she has the blood of both species, it isn't showing. It's dormant."

"Then how are you a Vampire, yo?"Toad asked.

"We're getting to it."Selene replied quietly.

Rogue was about to continue when Jessica said,"Rogue, when do you want us to cut in?"

Rogue bit her lip in thought,"When Ah stop."

Jessica nodded in response,"Well, things went on pretty normally for the next few years, though we were confused as to why Selene wasn't a Hybrid, she was healthy, so there weren't any problems.

"About fifteen years later, Ah met a man name Aaron while Ah was out hunting. He was nice, we became friends. Basically, a few months later, we started dating,"Rogue paused, this was going to shock them all,"And about two years later, we got married."

"Quoi!?"Remy asked in shock.

"I, like, agree with him."Kitty said.

"Ditto."Jubilee and Tabby said together.

Everyone else just stared at her in shock. Selene, Elektra, Sydney, and Jessica were all trying to stop laughing.

Rogue rolled her eyes,"Jeez people, Ah'm nearly seven hundred years old, and ya'll are surprised that Ah've been all the way around the block."

"That's not the point."Jean said.

"And what would the point be?"Elektra asked Jean, glaring slightly.

"Well,"Jean said, pausing to think of how she wanted to word what she wanted to say,"the point is, is that you are sleeping with, well other people, when you have a husband."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, and Selene and Elektra were glaring at the red head,"So, ya'll are accusing meh of bein' a slut? Ya'll don't know shit."Rogue said angrily.

"That's, like, not what we're trying to say, but, like..."Kitty trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"What de chat is tryin' t' say is dat, y' married, but y still slept wit me an' we don' get why someone like y' would do dat."Remy said.

"Ah, et lui est juste ainsi hors du caractère pour vous."Rogue retaliated in French so no one would understand them. (Oh, and it's just _so_ out of character for you)

"Ce qui sont vous parlant?"Remy asked in his native language.(What are y' talkin' 'bout)

"Deux mots. Bella Donna."(Two words)

"C'est bas."(Dats low)

"Ainsi ? Non seulement m'aviez-vous l'habitude pour récupérer votre  
père de l'Assassians, mais vous m'aviez l'habitude pour descendre de  
votre esprit de votre fiancée. Je vous ferai savoir que je ne suis  
pas ce genre de fille."(So? Not only did ya use meh ta get ya father back from the Assassians, but ya used meh ta get ya mind off of ya fiancee. Ah'll let ya know that Ah'm not that kinda girl)

"Non jamais chevillé vous à être comme cela."(Never pegged y' to be like dat)

"Quoi que."She replied.(Whatever)

Everyone was just watching them in silence,"Umm, can someone fill us in?"Jamie asked.

"Yeah,"Jubilee said,"Do you come with subtitles?"

Rogue smirked,"Don't worry about it.

"Anyway, before Ah was bombarded with questions, Ah was gonna warn ya that Ah'm not married anymore."

"What!?"Everyone asked.

"Yeah. About two months after we got married, Ah found out Ah was pregnant."

"Wait, you have kids other than Juliet?"John asked.

"Had."Rogue replied sadly.

"What do you mean?"Wanda asked.

Rogue took a deep breath,"Someone'll get to it in a minute, but about two months before Ah was do to give birth, Aaron decided ta go back ta Hungary ta see what was happenin."

Rogue looked down and took a breath,"He neva came back."

"What happened to him?"Rahne asked.

"He was killed by Vampires.

"Ya see, the war was bein led bah Lucian, an' he an' Kraven made a plot to get peace, and Lucian basically faked his death, and the Vampires were ordered ta go an' kill each Lycan off, one by one.

"Aaron was killed trying to get out of the country and come back to London.

"So, after that, Ah gave birth ta twin girls, Elisa and Alexandra.

"We thought everything would be fine, but we had no idea what was going to happen next."

* * *

AN:Well, that's the chapter. Sorry that it took longer than usual, but it took me a while with school starting and all.

Next chapter:How Rogue got her mutant powers, why everything was 'all Mystique and Kraven's fault'(Refer to Chapter 1), and what I put in the review answer in this chapter to silky black will be explained(You remember, Remy, his brother and cousins, waterguns and streaking. Right?) Along with a few other things, like what Elektra and Selene's stories are.

Next chapter will be up soon

Please review, they're my inspiration to keep going.


	8. Rogue's Past Remy Streaking? Part 3 of ?

The Story Of Dark Angel

Chapter 7

AN:Here's another chapter for my loyal readers. Hope you all like it. Sorry is took so long. I've been kinds busy with school. Teachers think it's fun to load their students with homework EVERY FRIGGIN' NIGHT! The next chapter should be up quicker.

Disclaimer:Now people, I want you to use your brain. If I owned Xmen, there would be lost more Romy, Lancitty wouldn't have so many problems, and Jonda would actually exist. As for Underworld and DareDevil, well, I don't own those either.

Story Info:After Cajun Spice, and Apocalypse. I'm saying that Cajun Spice happened 2 weeks before the big fight against Apocalypse, and the story begins a month after that fight.

Summary:After Apocalypse, Rogue suddenly up and leaves the mansion with no goodbyes, but a telepathic message saying,"Don't come looking for me. If there is a problem, I'll know." Why? Well, heartbreak, among other things. Shortly after she leaves, Remy joins the Xmen. Five years later, Apocalypse is back, and Charles decides that, since Rogue, who was the only one who could stop Apocalypse,was gone, he has to recruit more mutants to the Xmen. Two of them are them are omega class mutants, and one of them is more powerful than Phoenix. She brings not only more people that can help save the world, but a very big surprise. Rogue centric fic. Xover with Underworld and DareDevil.

Featuring:

Kraven(Underworld)

Viktor(Underworld)

Kahn(From Underworld)

Brynn, Alex, and Adam(My OC's from Underworld)

Juliet(Rogue's daughter)

Key:

All words in italics are telepathic speaking

All words in '' are thoughts

All words in "()" are the Vampire language

And whenever there are words written in foreign language, the translation will be in parentheses after it.

Review Answers:

**SickmindedSucker:**Yeah, it was harsh, but this was Jean, and she's known to be a bitch. But it's true. Glad you like.

**ME:**Thanks

**GreenFairyGlir88:**Underworld rocks. There is going to be a sequel to it. I'm glad you like.

**X2P3:**Rogue looks like she's in her early twenties, and Selene looks a little older, midish- twenties.

**ishandahalf:**Yeah, Remy seems t be pissing off a lot of people. He is a hypocrite. What happens to Rogue's daughters is in this chapter, along with how she got her powers, and how she ended up with Mystique.

**enchantedlight:**Thanks.

**DaughterofDeath:**OK.

**EvilWhiteRaven:**You're back! I missed your reviews. OMG, I just realized that you are totally right. That is incest. Well, now that I have realized this, I have thought of a way to make it a little less incestuous. Aaron was a Lycan, and no, I don't have a xanga site, Glad you share my views on Resident Evil:Apocalypse.

**Crimson Rapsody:**Thanks.

**Anigen:**OK.

**ME:**Rogue and Remy are definitely going to be having a chat. Actually, they may end up having quite a few. Expect it probably in the next chapter.

**Stary Night:**Thanks. Here you go.

**EmeraldKatsEye:**Yeah, this chapter will be a little on the depressing side, but it will get more lighthearted by the end. A little more Remy/Rogue bickering, and a little making fun of Remy. Don't worry, it's all in good fun.

**raye:**Ok. Sorry that it took so long.

AN#2:WARNING:Really bad Kurt and Pete accents ahead. Bare with me.

AN#3:WARNING:Mild cussing up ahead.

And now, the next chapter...

* * *

"We thought everything would be fine, but we had no idea what was gonna to happen next."Rogue said. 

Everyone was silent, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. She just kept her head down, and was breathing deeply.

Jessica bit her lip, and said to Selene,"(Take her outside. She doesn't need to hear her about daughters deaths. Seeing them is enough.)"

Selene nodded and stood up, then helping Rogue up, they left the room.

"What was that about?"Tabby asked.

"What happens next in our little tale."Sydney answered quietly.

"And what happens?"Scott asked.

Jessica sighed,"Well, what Rogue didn't mention, but I'm not surprised she didn't was that on our way to New Orleans, after me and Logan parted ways with Viktor. We headed into Germany, where we met a Lycan that housed us for the night.

"Though it might come as a surprise to all of you, we stayed with a woman named Raven. Raven Darkholme."

"Mien mutter?"Kurt asked, shocked.

"Wait, we knew that the Smurfette was a bitch, but the Sheila's immortal too?"Pyro asked.

"Yes."Jessica replied.

"Zen vhy am I not a Lycan?"Kurt asked.

"You probably are, you just haven't changed yet,"Sydney said,"If your irises turned blue, and the area around it black, then you are, but you may have not discovered that you can change. It happens at different ages for some."

"Or you might be older than we think, and it already happened."Logan said.

"Wait,"Kitty said,"I, like, thought that Logan hates Mystique. Why was she being, like, nice to you all?"

"At the time I didn't hate her half-pint."Logan said before looking at his wife and prompting her to continue.

"After we left, she said that if we needed anything that she would be happy to help.

"And after we moved to London, we ran into her again, and she said that she would give us information on what was happening in the war. When we asked her how she was planning on doing that, she explained to us her powers to shapeshift.

"Things were going pretty well for us. We had Selene, and Rogue was happy."

Jessica looked away from them and sighed.

She looked back at them and said,"One night, when Rogue's daughters were six, we had heard something in the shed where we kept our horses. Rogue and I went to check it out, and we saw Viktor eating our horses, and the he attacked us.

"Once we were unconscious, he and Kraven, who was with them, went outside where they ran into Logan.

"After he was out of the way, Viktor told Kraven to take the three of us to one of his lairs that happened to have been in the city."

She moved her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes,"He... he went inside, a-and killed the girls. Slaughtered them.

"He then went to Selene's room, and was planning on killing her, but she reminded him of Sonja.

"Viktor, that bastard, turned her into a Vampire, and made it seem to her that the Lycans that had come, trying to save us, had been the ones to kill us."

"What did they do to you guys?"Bobby asked.

"What they did to us,"Jessica said sadly,"Well, me and Logan were sentenced to the same fate as my sister and Lucian, but Rogue was a different story. She wasn't sentenced to eternal torture or something horrible like that, but she would consider it torture anyway."

"What happened to her?"Wanda asked.

"Has Rogue told any of you the story about how she got her powers?"Jessica asked.

"Yeah. She was at a dance, and some jock touched her, activating her powers."Scott said, and then saw their expressions,"Or is it?"

"No, that's not how it went."Sydney replied.

"Does that mean that she, like, lied to us?"Kitty asked.

"No half-pint, she didn't lie to you. She just... didn't remember what really happened."Logan grunted.

"Wot in bloody 'ell is that supposed ta mean?"Pete asked.

"What he means is that her mind was fucked with."Selene said, walking back into the room.

"How's Rogue?"Wanda asked.

"Well, her past is a very touchy subject. Especially this part. But she's OK."Selene replied.

"Anyhoo,"Jessica said,"As Rogue said earlier, Kraven was promised to a member of Viktor's family.

"And since, I was sentenced to death, Sonja _is_ dead, the don't know that Elektra even exists, and Selene is just plain way too young, Rogue was Kranven's obvious choice.

"And while Logan and I were in our cells, awaiting out punishment, well..."Jessica trailed off, not wanting to say what had happened to her daughter.

Logan grunted,"Alright, long story short kids; that bastard Kraven raped Rogue."

Everyone was silent as they looked at Logan in shock,"Quoi(What)?"Remy asked quietly.

"OK, I know you all haven't suddenly gone deaf. You heard correctly."Sydney said.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?"Wanda asked.

"Because Ah didn' remember."They heard from the door.

Everyone looked at Rogue questioningly. She was standing against the door frame, but her wings were missing.

"Like where are your wings?"Kitty asked.

Rogue smirked,"They're retractable."

She walked into the room and sat down.

"How come you didn't remember, Sheila?"John asked.

"Ah'll get there in a few minutes, but after... well, ya'll know what happened, we managed ta escape. Ta say Ah was mentally unstable was an understatement.

"We then went to New Orleans. We were all in pretty bad shape. Mah daughters were dead, Ah had been raped, Ah also was absorbing people that Ah touched, and couldn't control it, Selene was supposedly dead, and we had been betrayed."

"Wait a sec,"Jubilee said, interrupting Rogue,"Kraven's Logan's cousin, right?"

"Unfortunately."Logan replied with a nod.

"But that would be total incest!"Tabby exclaimed.

"Yeah, normally it would, but it has something to do with him being on the other side of the species or something. It's different for us."Elektra explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding, and Rogue continued,"We stayed with the Guild fo' a while, and basically laid low, and we spent a while getting meh back ta mah normal mental state which got my powers under control. Marianne was the biggest help though."Rogue said quietly, quickly glancing at Remy.

"But what about-"Kitty started.

"What about all the time that Ah couldn't control mah powers when Ah was here? Ah'm getting ta that."

"Anyway, we were there for a really long time, until Mom an' Dad met the Professor. They went with him to New York, an' he told them all about his school for mutants, and basically what mutants are.

"As fo' meh, Ah traveled aroun' wit Elektra fo' a while, 'till we found ourselves in Hell's Kitchen. Where we met Michael Natchios.

(AN:I'm not sure what his real name is, but I'm talking about Elektra's father in DareDevil. If you know his real first name, please tell me.)

"He basically took Elektra under his wing. We stayed with him fo' a couple of months, an' went back ta New Orleans when we found out that Henri, was born."

"Who?"Fred asked.

"Mon frere(brother) ."Remy said.

"Yeah. We spent some time there, and while we were there, we learned that Selene was still alive, an' in Hungary. But the problem was that she thought that Lycans were the enemies, and we were dead.

"So, we had some spies from the Guild go watch over her, and Ah went back ta travelin, Elektra went back to Hell's Kitchen, and Jessica and Logan went back here.

"Then, in 1986 Ah went back fo' another visit. Tante Mattie had called me, an' told be that Jean-Luc had adopted a boy from off the streets."Rogue looked away for a second, before continuing.

Everyone looked over at Remy, who was watching Rogue curiously.

"When Ah got there, it was pretty, late. Me, Jean-Luc, Marianne, and Mattie were all sittin out on the porch when we were attacked."

Rogue paused and looked at Remy. She knew that he knew what was happening.

Remy was looking down at hiss hands, sadness could be clearly seen in his eyes.

"I-it couldn't have been more than twenty people. Ah mean, with the proper ammunition we could have easily taken them down, but we were caught off guard, and Ah was the only one had mah weapons still on meh.

"We were fighting, an' Ah noticed that Kraven who had been leading them sneaking up on Marianne....... If Ah had been faster, Ah could've saved her........ She died in mah arms."

Rogue turned to Remy,"Ya an' Henri saw it didn't ya?

"Oui,"Remy replied quietly,"Didn' kno' it was y' though."

Rogue smirked slightly before continuing,"Ah managed ta lead them off, since they were afta meh, and Ah kinda traveled fo' a while."

(AN:OK, now this is something I'm putting in for comic relief. I put it in my review reply for silky black in chapter 6(Remember, water-guns, Remy's brother and cousins, and streaking? Well, this is it). Hope you all like it.)

Rogue's smirk got wider,"At least that was 'till Mattie finally tracked meh down, an' told meh ta come visit.

"Ah came went back, an'..... well, lets just say that when Ah got thea(there), Ah saw somethin' very interestin."

Jessica sighed,"If only you had brought the pictures."

Rogue smirked,"Ah brought the video..... An' Ah also brought some pictures."

Jessica immediately grinned, along with Elektra and Selene just smirked.

"Ummmm, like, what are you all talking about?"Kitty asked, confusedly.

Logan smirked,"You brought the video."He said slowly.

"Yeah,"Elektra said,"Rogue said that she thought of it as an easy form of blackmail."She smirked at her cousin.

Rogue glared at her,"(Bitch)"She muttered.

"Ummmmm, Rouge, what are you talking about?"Jamie asked innocently.

Rogue smiled at him,"Well,"She began,"Ah got ta the Guild, and surprisingly, when Ah went inside, no one was there.

"Ah walked down the hall, an' inta the kitchen, and Ah could hear some shrieking from outside. Ah walked outside, and saw the funniest thing..."Rogue trailed off, trying not to laugh.

"What did you see?"Tabby asked.

"Like, yeah, don't leave us hanging."Kitty agreed.

Rogue got her laughing under control, and took a deep breath,"Why's Remy not lookin' foreword t' hearin' wut y' saw?"Remy asked.

"Because."Selene said simply with a smirk.

Rogue took another breath,"Well, Ah went outside, an' saw Remy's brother Henri an' his cousins Emil, Theo, an' Etienne were all chasin who Ah guessed was Remy all over the backyard, with waterguns."

"Really?"Amara asked, the look in her eyes was priceless with all the new things she was learning about the Cajun theif.

"Merde,"Remy muttered,"Y' were dere dat day."He said, almost sounding a little nervous.

Like he was hiding something.

Rogue nodded with a smirk,"An' Ah must say, ya had a very white butt when ya were a kid."

Remy paled.

"What!?"Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabby squealed.

"Oh. Ah must have forgotten ta tell ya'll that Remy was totally nude. Ooops."Rogue said innocently.

All the girls squealed causing all the guys, including Remy to grimace,"Y' had t' say it. Didn' y'."

"Ya lied ta me. Ah guess Ah would call it an eye fo' an eye. So to speak. If ya good, then Ah won't show them the pictures an' video that Mattie gave meh."

"Please don' show dem."Remy pleaded.

Rogue smirked and pretended to think for a second,"Alright. Ah guess."

"Damn."Kitty, Tabby, Jubilee, and Amara muttered under their breaths.

"Aren't you all taken?"Sydney inquired.

* * *

AN:OK, I decided to stop it here. Now, we aren't done with Rogue's past like I planned, but that will be in the next chapter along with what went on with Selene and Elektra. I'm sorry it took so long. The next one should be out quicker. I promise. 

Also, I have a list of new stories that I want to work on, and I want you all to vote in your reviews what story I should write next. Here are the summaries:

The Benefactress:Ever since Apocalypse, things haven't been going so well for Remy LeBeau. Someone has put a bounty over his head, causing him to leave his home in New Orleans only to find that every crime syndacate in the United States, and probably most of Europe, are all trying to get him for the bounty money. While on the run, he ends up in Bayville, New York. While there, he will be reunited with the one person that he ever really understood, and he will learn that someone that has been trying to take over the New Orleans Thieves Guild for years in the one after him. Through this, he will truly learn how hard it is to attached to the night.  
  
One Person's Pain:When the abuse got really bad, his powers reached out to her for comfort. Now, she felt everything he felt. One night, she decides that enough is enough, and with the help of his best friend and her best frend, they get him out. Now it's up to her to help his wounds heal, and maybe, while doing so, he will teach her that getting close to someone isn't really so bad.  
  
If The Tables Were Turned:What if things concerning our two favorite southerners were different? What if Rogue was the one being manipulated by Sinister, and Remy was a member of the Xmen. What would happen when Rogue goes on what she thinks is her one final assignment,so she would get out of Sinister's grasp, and work of trying to find her lost past. What would happen if Rogue's last assignment would mean getting close to the Xmen, and then betraying them after getting what she needs. What happens when during the assignment, she sees a way out? Would she take advantage of it? Or be cursed to be without her memories, and with Sinister for the rest of her life?  
  
l'Ange Foncé and the Scarlet Witch:What happens when you constantly get betrayed at a young age? You become evil. This is what happens when two women who had been betrayed their whole lives, ban together to make a team that can rival the strength of the Xmen, Brotherhood, and Acolytes put together. And what happens when these bad girls meet two, not so bad guys. And there's this little return of Apocalypse they have to deal with. Along with who ole Apocy is teamed up with. ROMY and JONDA.  
  
The Twelve:The best theif out there Le Diable Blanc aka Remy LeBeau just got out of prison, and wants to do one last heiest before offically going strait. He gathers the best of the best that were members of a team he worked with before going to jail. They include, a con artist, two expert hackers, two car thieves, a recon man that CAN be in five places at once, an explosives expert, an insider, a pickpocket, a mistress of probability, a pyro, and a ghost aka l'Ange Foncé.  
  
Dark Times:The new president of the United States is none other than anti-mutant extrimest Graydon Creed. He signs into law the Mutant Retaining Act which puts all mutants into compounds secluded from humans. The government decides to get the largest group of mutants they know of first. The Xmen. Rogue and Rahne escape, and they find safety in Hungary, and Rogue finds out that when Remy was taken with the Xmen, he left her with the most precious gift of all. The gift of life.(Awwww. Ain't that cute.)Xover with Underworld and Daredevil.  
  
The Witch, The Wizard, The School(Title until I can think of a better one)AU:It's been years since Apocalypse, and the Brotherhood, Pyro, and Colossus have joined the Xmen. Rogue has long since gained control of her powers, and doesn't really have anything to do. That is until an old friend invites her to teach at her old school. She accepts, and leaves the Xaiver Institute for Hogwatrs School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What happens when she befriends three Sixth Years, and meets the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor who happens to be a mutant like herself?(I'd say the pairing, but that would ruin the identity of the DADA(Defense Against Dark Arts) professor)Crossover with Harry Potter and a couple other movies.  
  
Currently Untitled:Apocalypse has been over and done with. So has the fiasco with Alex Montel. Now, Fuller's shit-list SWAT team has a month and a half long vacation, but where to go? Chris Sanchez's daughter is having some issues with her mutant powers, so she offers to her team to stay where her sister is living up in Bayville, New York. So, New York here they come.(That's the summary till I can think up a better one) Xover btw XME and SWAT. Romy and Chris/Jim.

PLEASE REVIEW. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW NICE IT IS TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK.


End file.
